


Cold, Dark Waters

by mythic0wings



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Post-Book 12: Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: Mab retrieves Harry from Lake Michigan.Spoilers for the end of Changes.Now in Russian! http://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p214726862.htm Translated by MorrighanofEriu.





	Cold, Dark Waters

**Author's Note:**

> A little ditty I wrote in-between working on "Hoss on the Range* and *Never Forgotten.* I hope this sounds like Mab or at least Mab-like. Fairies are whack, yo.

She felt it when her Knight’s life was doused. Felt a shudder in the part of her that she had bestowed upon her Knight. A tension preparing to snap back to its next host, back to her if she called it. She rose to her feet, lifting a hand and splaying her fingers. Simply splitting open a Way that she stepped through. Trickles of power pool around her feet, into the lake she found herself standing on. So close the tension buzzed against her being. She could  _ feel _ him, within the cold and the dark. She could feel it drawing closer as ice took shape around him, lifting him. Flickers of life, of  _ soul _ , pulsed at the core of the Knight’s Mantle, and she smiled. A flash of teeth as triumph and glee bubbled to her exterior. 

The ice bobbed to the surface, melting down to a half-sphere and exposing her Knight. Tall, lean, and sharp featured his blood -so, _ so _ bright- leaking sluggishly in both front and back. A neat, small hole in his chest. She could gather the Mantle, choose another, but she was not done with him. Not yet. 

Turning only her head to the east she could feel another pull on her Knight. The island, his island, stretching to remain its tie to her Knight. There were things that required him, required her chosen. 

Stepping lightly up to the floating ice she bent down, brushing her finger over the visible hole and freezing it, sealing both openings. Losing her Knight now would be inconvenient for her. The war needed her Knight, not merely its Mantle. A deal could be made with his island, with the parasite inside her Knight’s psyche. Both were invested in his being alive and she intended to use that to revive her Knight. She would  _ not _ lose him. 


End file.
